Kikiao
by Mako1
Summary: Kikiao - "Burn with Passion" in Hawai'ian...where this is set. Cover Girl/Torpedo...hey it work's in my head. Rating will go up because of later chapters.
1. The Flag is at Half Mast

Kīkīao.

A/N: I own nadda, but this is an idea that plagued me for years... _Kīkīao_ means 'Burn with Passion' in Hawai'ian, where this is set.

Chapter 1, The Flag is at Half Mast.

Retired naval diver Malcolm Willoughby placed the small dish on the kitchen floor for the little grey cat purring her delight around his ankles. He watched for a moment as she dived into her breakfast. She glanced up when he turned away to fill his travel mug with coffee, before continuing with her meal. Willoughby bent down to give her a scratch and then grabbed his car keys and headed for the door. "See you later Ches," he said to the cat as he left. He heard her meow her own good bye and smirked. He'd found the cat when she was just a tiny kitten and named her Chesapeake, because her dark grey coat reminded him of Chesapeake Bay.

The former Joe, known as Deep Six had retired after a distinguished naval career and had taken a job with the Navy to train new deep sea divers. Deep Six was a hard task master and most of the applicants to the program washed out before the third week. Those who remained endured eight weeks of sheer torture, learning about deep sea diving and submersible combat. The program was based in Hawai'i, because the underwater topography of the islands had everything except ice floes. Those who survived the Hawai'i course were shipped off to Alaska for another two weeks of training before becoming certified US Navy deep sea divers. As one group left for Alaska, Deep Six prepared for a new group.

Today's assignment was evaluations. Fifteen had entered the course and only four remained. Their performances in a recent series of tests would be scrutinised along with their performance over all in the program so far. A light day for Deep Six, he'd be done by noontime. As he drove through the main gate of Pearl Harbour, he looked towards the water. The flag was at half mast over the stark white memorial in the water. Another crewman was being returned to the_ USS_ _Arizona_ for all of eternity. He pulled into the parking lot of a nondescript grey building that served as the diving program base. As he stepped from his car, he turned to face the memorial and saluted for a full minute. Then he took his brief case and travel mug and headed for the door.

"That was a longer salute than normal, Sir," a young lieutenant observed as he came to the front door.

"A show of respect," Deep Six replied. "The flag is at half mast." The lieutenant looked up at the flag fluttering on the nearby flagpole and Deep Six shook his head. "On the _Arizona_. One of her crew is being returned to her today," he murmured. The lieutenant nodded and turned to give his own salute before opening the door and holding it for Deep Six. "Evaluations start in an hour...I'll be in my office," Deep Six muttered as he walked away.

He'd barely settled at his desk when the phone rang. "Willoughby," he answered tersely.

"Hey Sailor, how are you doing this fine morning!" a cheery female voice replied. Deep Six's features softened and he smiled.

"Fine Courtney, and you?"

"Never better," Army liaison Courtney Krieger replied. "Now that I've got you Steeler on the phone, I want to know if you boys would like to join me later today."

"For..." Major Ralph Pulaski asked over the conference call.

"Well a plane full of soldiers returning from Afghanistan, just took off from Edwards a few minutes ago and should be arriving at 1400 at Hickam," Cover Girl explained. "I was wondering if you two wanted to join me in welcoming one of those soldiers in particular, home," she said.

"No kidding? Who?" Steeler asked.

"Whose home state are we all currently in?" came Cover Girl's cheeky reply.

Deep Six laughed. "Too bad his old man is on the Big Island for the Merry Monarch."

"You saved me a phone call," Cover Girl chuckled. "I forgot that Kimo left last week."

"Well he'll be back on Wednesday...and I have the house keys," Deep Six replied. All three of them had met their comrade's widowed father at one point or another, and had all become good friends with him since being station in Hawai'i. Deep Six lived just down the road from the elderly man and would join him twice a week for coffee and a chat. When Kimo Leialoha had left for the important event, he'd entrusted Deep Six to keep an eye on his home for him.

"Torpedo will be glad of that," Steeler laughed. "You picking Kimo up then?"

"Yep. I can't think of a nicer surprise than having his son meet him at the airport...you?"

"He'll love it!" Cover Girl laughed, picturing the look that the man would have at the sight of his son. "Anyway boys," she said returning to the reason for the conference call. "Hickam, 1400. You two coming?"

"Yep."

"Wouldn't miss it," Steeler added.

"Great! Meet me at my office at 1330 then, and we'll all head on over together. I'll even nab the fancy car," Cover Girl replied. The two men could hear the wink in her voice as they ended the call.

At Schofield Army Base, Major Ralph Pulaski got up from his desk and stepped out to his receptionist's office. "Anna, I'm taking off at 1300 for Hickam...so unless it is vitally important, just leave it for me for tomorrow," he told the young woman at the reception desk. She replied with a crisp 'yes sir'.

At the appointed time, the trio had met up outside of the office building in Pearl Harbour where Cover Girl worked primarily from. A sleek black limousine whisked them across the base to Hickam airfield and the terminal there. There were several higher ranking officers milling around awaiting various planes. The runway was right on the water and they could see across to Ford Island and the _USS Arizona_ Memorial. Cover Girl had two leis with her and she stepped up to the edge of the water and tossed one in. Steeler fought the urge to hold her and comfort her, when he saw the glint of tears in her eyes. The brass milling around would most likely not approve of such an intimate display between two uniformed personnel. In the distance, they could just hear the sound of Taps, as it was finishing at the interment ceremony.

"Seaman First Class, Charles Wilson," Cover Girl murmured, breaking the silence. Part of her job as a liaison was to help with arrangements for interments at the memorial, so she knew the names all too well. "He had just turned nineteen the day before," she added softly.

"What a hell of a birthday present," Steeler added solemnly. "Brutally thrown into a world war."

"May the sea keep you Seaman Wilson," Deep Six added. Cover Girl sniffled and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He was a civilian now so any brass who looked their way couldn't really disapprove. Steeler nodded his thanks to the diver before returning his gaze to the memorial. The trio stood in silence as the ceremonial twenty one gun salute rang out across the water. They could see the puffs of smoke from the discharges floating away in the breeze. Once it was over the three of them saluted the deceased veteran for a last time.

Steeler caught a glimpse of something over the ocean and looked. "This it?" he asked as a plane came into view and prepared for touchdown.

"Six minutes ahead of schedule too," Cover Girl said, glancing at her watch.

Onboard the plane, Navy SEAL Captain, Edward Leialoha looked out the window and saw that the flag was at half mast over the beautiful white memorial. Having grown up in the hills overlooking the harbour, he knew what that meant. The plane came to a stop and people started disembarking. Once on the ground, Captain Leialoha stepped aside and snapped a sharp salute towards the memorial. "Mahalo nui loa," he murmured.

"Captain?" a subordinate of his asked.

"One of her crew is being returned to her," he replied softly, his gaze never leaving the memorial. The subordinate also saluted as a show of respect.

"Well this is where we part ways," the Joe known as Torpedo suddenly piped up.

"It's been an honour, Sir," the subordinate replied. A few other men who had served with him in the Middle East concurred.

"And for me with you," Torpedo said. "Now go on, I'm sure your families are dying to see you, eh?" he said as a dismissal.

A few them were privileged to see the first genuine smile they had ever seen on their commanding officer's face as Torpedo spotted the trio waiting for him. He took off at a brisk pace towards them.

"Aloha a hui ho, Kid," Deep Six greeted with a smile.

TBC...


	2. Iniki

Kikiao 2

A/N: I lived through what you're about to read...it wasn't pretty. September 11, has two dark memories for me, this story is about the first one in 1992. The dialogue in the Hawai'i part of this chapter is in the local Creole English, also known as Pidgin.

Chapter 2: Iniki.

"Aloha a hui ho, Kid," Deep Six greeted with a smile.

"Welcome home Bud," Steeler added.

"What they said," Cover Girl said as she held out the pikake lei. Torpedo ducked a little so she could slip the lei over his head, then gently took her face in his hands and proceeded to kiss her senseless.

"Oh Jesus, this is becoming a habit," Steeler muttered as he turned away to give the two some privacy.

"A habit?" Deep Six asked incredulously.

"Remember Iniki?" Steeler asked. The diver groaned and muttered that he did. "That's how he said 'hi' to her when he saw her then too," the tanker explained, jerking a thumb towards the two locked in a passionate kiss.

The team had just returned a few days prior from the devastation left by Hurricane Andrew across southern Florida. They'd been called in to assist with restoring order and help the hardest hit communities get back on their feet. Several Joes who had been recalled from leave, or were scheduled to go on leave had taken off three days earlier, so it was quieter than usual around the PIT. Cover Girl wandered into the lounge with a cup of coffee and some reports she had to go over, when the phone rang. Deep Six was the closest so he had answered it.

"Yeah? Hang on what's that racket in the background...Civil defence sirens? What the hell is going on?" Cover Girl listened anxiously to the one sided conversation as it continued. "What? You're kidding? A hurricane...now. Jesus, hang on," the diver looked around for the message pad and a pen. Tucking the receiver into the crook of his shoulder he continued." Okay give me the phone number first...808...yeah," Deep Six repeated the number back to make sure he had it right before asking for the address.

808 was the dialling code for the state of Hawai'i, Cover Girl got up and headed over towards the comm panel to alert the other Joes that something was up and Torpedo was smack dab in the middle of it. Across the room she could still hear Deep Six as he took down the information the SEAL was giving him. "Spell it...uh-huh...Kaumakani...on Kauai. Okay be careful and call if you can, I'll let Hawk know...uh-huh...just take care Kid. Bye," Deep Six looked pale as he hung up the phone and swallowed.

"Okay...what's going on?" Cover Girl demanded.

"A hurricane that was heading due west, south of the chain, decided to take a Hawai'ian vacation instead and Torpedo is right in the path of the thing," Deep Six explained.

"What!" Airborne exclaimed from across the room.

"A hurricane?" Lifeline asked as he entered the room.

"Iniki...with a hundred forty five mile per hour winds, its pushing category 5 status too," Deep Six replied.

"Oh God..." the medic whispered.

"What's he doing on Kauai? He's from O'ahu," Cover Girl stated.

"Family reunion at an uncle's place," Deep Six said. "They have that Weather Channel on here right?" he asked as he reached for the television remote.

"Channel 128," Low Light supplied. The diver turned to the correct channel and settled in to see what, if anything they would say about the tempest heading for paradise.

"What's this about another hurricane?" General Hawk asked as he came into the lounge.

"This one," Low Light said and Hawk turned to watch the storm update with everyone else in the room.

"There is no 'county of Maui' on O'ahu dumbass," Deep Six growled at the television when the reporter gave the wrong information.

"Dude, what was the name of that place he's at?" Sci-Fi asked suddenly as he studied an atlas of the United States.

"Kaumakani, on Kauai," Deep Six replied and spelled the name out.

"Kaumakani...Kaumakan...oh son of bitch! Guess where on Kauai it is," Sci-Fi swore, his voice hinting of despair.

"South shore," Low Light replied.

"If there was ever a town with a bullseye on it..." Sci-Fi groaned.

"Alright people, I want you to start mobilising!" Hawk ordered. "Get supplies and equipment loaded ASAP. Scramble all available Joes...Lifeline, I want as much in the way of medical as you and Doc can round up," the general added.

"On it!" Lifeline replied as he raced away to do as he'd been commanded.

"We leave in six hours people," Hawk barked. "By the time we arrive in the Islands the storm should have passed. Move it!"

It was just after 5 in the morning on Kauai as Torpedo hung up the phone. He could hear his uncle rousing anyone who was still asleep, despite the warnings sirens blaring away in the pre-dawn. Torpedo's cousin Jimmy, who served on the local police force, ran into the kitchen short of breath.

"Dey only stay using da hotels for shelters," Jimmy gasped out. "Gonna be plenty people dere wit' all the tourists they get too."

"Auwe," Torpedo's father cursed as the SEAL looked around the large ranch house. They'd chosen his uncle's place for the family reunion because it was large and had several smaller cabins on the property.

"How 'bout we send Tutu, Aunty Kay, and da keiki to da shelter and da rest of us stay here?" Torpedo suggested, referring to the two elder matriarchs of the family and the small children.

"Dat's what I was t'inking," Jimmy replied. "We can chance 'em in da shed if it get real bad."

Torpedo snorted, the shed Jimmy was referring was more like a bunker than a common garden shed. His uncle had built it after the last storm Iwa, came through and destroyed the island a decade earlier. The two cousins started organising supplies to be taken to the shed for safe keeping as their fathers arranged for the more vulnerable members of the family to be taken to a safer place.

"Jimmy? Da hotel in Kekaha, dat one of da shelters?" his father bellowed out.

"Yeah, have Lani drive dem over," Jimmy replied.

"Keoni, take dese and start stacking em against da back wall of da shed," Torpedo instructed a teenage cousin who had chosen to stay behind.

"K, Uncle Koa," the youth replied as he took a large milk crate with food in it.

"Auwe...I just wen finish messing wit' dis kine crap," Torpedo muttered as he packed food to be taken to the shed.

"Uh for real, Cuz" Jimmy replied. "You know...last night was weird," he added as an afterthought.

"I had one bad feeling too," Torpedo replied. "Stay so humid, was hard for sleep."

"I was sleeping wit' wet towels...or trying to. Lani no even get mad about da bed getting all wet," Jimmy chuckled. "Crap! We are goin' need water. Makani, come here for a sec," Jimmy called out to another cousin.

"Was just going to lock up da cabins, what up?" Makani replied as he came into the kitchen.

"You and Koa go get da rain barrel and fill em up, so we get water," Jimmy instructed. "I'll keep up here."

Torpedo and Makani went to the side of the house and loosened the large rain barrel from the wall. They'd brought a cart with them to help them move the barrel over to the shed. Makani was large and muscular, dwarfing his cousin in stature, but Torpedo was also quite strong and the two managed to make the work look effortless. They filled the barrel up and secured it inside the shed and rounded up another cousin to help procure more water.

It had taken the Leialoha clan just over two hours to prepare. With so many people over, it had been easy enough to secure the ranch in such a short time. It had begun raining just after sunrise and the winds started picking up shortly afterwards. By noon the winds were really howling. They had been watching the television for as long as the power held out and saw that they were going to bear the brunt of the storm. The eleven people remaining in the house decided to head for the shelter of the shed while it was still safe to do so. From there they watched as the full force of what would be one of the worst hurricanes in US history took its toll.

The eye of the storm passed overhead around three in the afternoon. Torpedo, Jimmy, and Makani stepped outside of the shed to inspect what had happened so far to the small ranch. Most of the guest cabins that Jimmy's family rented out as vacation homes were gone. A portion of the roof on the main house had also been blown away as the eye-wall passed overhead. The three cousins could hear an ominous roar to the south and all three turned to see a sight that would stay with them for the rest of their lives. "Holy shit..." Torpedo gasped, as a wall of black clouds came rolling in over the ocean. The three ran for the cover of the shed and slammed up against the storm door just as the winds slammed into the concrete building.

The storm finally dissipated around five that afternoon and the survivors crept out to see what had been done to their home. A wall and the foundation was all that was left of the main house. Nothing resembling the once small town stood standing or had been left recognisable. Torpedo reached back to his back pocket and was grateful that he'd thought to put his wallet there that morning. It didn't look like he'd find anything that he'd had inside the house among the detritus that lay strewn all over the ground. Torpedo looked over to where his mother was cradling his aunt as the two women rocked back and forth in their despair. Thinking about the recovery efforts he'd been a part of not a week earlier, Torpedo shook his head. This seemed so much worse, because it had hit his home. What he didn't know at the time was that two cargo planes, loaded with Joes and supplies were coming up on the Hawai'ian Islands.

"We got about another half hour before we land in Lihue folks," Wild Bill announced over the plane's comm system. "It's gonna get a bit bumpy folks so hold on."

Looking out the window they could see the islands of Hawai'i, Maui, Kaho'olawe, Lana'i, and Moloka'i down below. The islands had been spared any harm, receiving only wind and a lot of rain. As they flew overhead of O'ahu, the main island appeared to be intact as well, until they flew over the western shore. Down below they could see that the western half of O'ahu had sustained considerable damage. Those aboard feared what they would find on Kauai.

Wild Bill's voice suddenly came over the comm and he was anxious. "I've got visual now on Kauai folks...it's bad."

"Florida all over again gang," Lift Ticket added.

The planes began their descent and those inclined, prayed for the well being of those below. As they touched down in Lihue they could see the devastation all around them. "I hope to God he's still alive," Deep Six muttered as the planes came to a final stop.

"Tollbooth, get a group assembled and start clearing the road out of here," Hawk ordered. "Breaker, Dial Tone, you two are in charge of getting communications back on line. Steeler, you and Cover Girl head to Kaumakani and see if you find Torpedo," the two tankers unloaded one of the jeeps and slowly began making their way out of the airport as Hawk continued to issue orders.

"What the hell? Damn these guys are fast," Steeler stated as they saw a bulldozer up the road, clearing debris away.

"Who are you guys with?" Cover Girl asked as Steeler pulled alongside the dozer.

"Hollywood," one of the men said. "We were going to do some final filming for a Spielberg flick today and this mess rolled in."

Cover Girl chuckled. "Leave it to a Hollywood film crew to get things going in the clean up department. We just landed at the airport and are wondering if you have you heard any casualty reports yet?"

"Nope. The hotels were used as shelters and they're in pretty good shape. The mall at Kukui Grove lost its roof though."

"How about getting down to Kaumakani?" Steeler asked.

"The main highway down that way looks clear from what we've seen. You should be okay," the man replied.

Steeler and Cover Girl waved their thanks and began making their way south. A trip that should have taken twenty minutes took almost an hour as Steeler navigated around debris strewn across the highway. They finally got to outskirts of town and saw a large group of people gathered on what looked like a farm. Steeler pulled over and he and Cover Girl got out to see what they needed in the way of assistance. One of the men looked up and broke into a huge grin.

"Torpedo!" Cover Girl screamed when she recognised him.

"Oh thank Christ," Steeler sighed as Cover Girl ran over to their teammate. Reaching for the mic of his radio, Steeler called in the news to the airport. "Breaker, this is Steeler. Torpedo's alive and well, but things are bad down here." He could hear the cheering in the background as Breaker relayed the news about the Joe's SEAL.

"Jimmy Leialoha," Jimmy said introducing himself to Steeler as he came over. "You guys is Joes?"

"Yeah, we just landed an hour ago..." Steeler trailed off as he saw Torpedo set Cover Girl down from the bear hug he'd had her. The SEAL took her face in his hands and began thoroughly kissing her senseless. "Someone's happy," he muttered while Jimmy laughed. Shaking his head Steeler looked back at Jimmy. "Is there anyone hurt?"

"No. Amazingly no one was hurt or killed around here," Jimmy replied. "I'm a cop on da island and so far I only hear about two casualties in Lihue."

A short distance away, Torpedo broke off the kiss and smiled fondly down at Cover Girl. "You are the most beautiful thing I ever wen see," he murmured.

"You're a sight for sore eyes too, Hawai'i," Cover Girl replied.

"So you're telling me, that he just survived one hell of a storm and all he wanted to do was play tonsil hockey with her?" Deep Six asked as Steeler finished the story.

"Like I said; this is getting to be a habit with those two," Steeler replied, jerking his head behind him.

"I heard dat haole," Torpedo stated, catching the tanker and diver by surprise.

"You don't hear me complaining," Cover Girl smirked. She was still happily wrapped up in the SEAL's strong arms on the airstrip.

"Well anyway," Steeler stated smugly, changing the subject. "Welcome home man."

"Mahalo yeah," Torpedo replied shyly. "I heard from my Dad. He said you three was looking out for him and stuffs. That means a lot."

"Well you can help me pick your old man up at the airport on Wednesday," Deep Six as the four of them headed for the limousine idling nearby. "He went over to the Big Island..."

"For da Merry Monarch," Torpedo finished. "That's a big thing in my family," he added.

They continued talking on the way back to the office building where Cover Girl worked. Steeler and Deep Six both noticed that Torpedo hadn't let go of her hand once.

TBC...


	3. Mangoes

Kikiao 3

Chapter 3 - Mangoes.

"Intense, is one way to describe it," Torpedo stated when asked how his mission had been. They were lounging in Cover Girl's office after picking him up at the airstrip and having coffee. "I swear, throw religion into a cause and stand by for action."

"That's what Dusty said when I saw him a couple of months back," Steeler added sombrely.

"Where's he at now?" Deep Six asked.

"They dragged him outta Afghanistan, gave him a breather, and then shipped him off to Iraq...so who the hell knows," Steeler answered.

"Oh hell no!" Torpedo groaned.

"Last I heard from him, which was about a month ago, he's in Bagdad," Cover Girl offered. She reached over to her laptop and pulled up her email program. Clicking on the latest one she'd received from the Joe's desert trooper, she turned the screen around so the others could read it.

"You sure we should be reading this?" Steeler teased. She glared at him over the rim of her coffee cup.

"If you actually read the damn thing, you'll see that it's addressed to Footloose too," she muttered. "You okay?" she asked suddenly, when Torpedo leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Yeah...I just stay tired," Torpedo murmured, half asleep. His accent had become noticeably thicker in his exhaustion.

"That's the first sign of your normal accent I've heard since you touched down," Deep Six teased.

"I haven't seen anything remotely Hawai'ian in almost two years," the SEAL replied. "Gimme a day or two though, I'll be impossible to understand in no time," he chuckled.

"I hope so, you speaking normally is a bit unnerving," Steeler laughed. "Oh damn, excuse me," he got up and went into the hallway to answer his cell phone.

"If you don't have anywhere to be, I can take you home," Deep Six offered. "I have the keys as I'm house-sitting for your Dad."

"Mahalo!" Torpedo exclaimed. "I was thinking I would have to break in," he laughed. "And no, they got all the evaluation and debriefing outta the way on the Mainland," he added. "I am officially a lazy bum for the next three months."

"God damn it," Steeler swore as he came back into the room. "I need to get back up to Schofield."

"Dixon cocking stuff up again?" Cover Girl asked, and the major groaned.

"It's good to see you home in one piece pal," Steeler said as he walked over to Torpedo. The SEAL rose from his chair and the two shook hands before hugging and thumping each other on the back. "Your old man has our numbers tacked to the fridge, so call whenever you need to," he added before bidding the other two farewell and leaving.

"I'll stop by tomorrow if that's okay," Cover Girl said as she stepped from behind her desk to hug Torpedo.

"Anytime Courtney."

Deep Six folded his arms and rolled his eyes as Torpedo lifted her off the ground easily and hugged her tight. "Come on Kid, let's go before you end up busting some regulations and get tossed into the brig," he finally growled and the two laughed.

Deep Six dropped Torpedo off at his father's home and handed him the keys. "Numbers are on the fridge and I live just around the corner," the diver said and gave Torpedo his address.

"Mahalo Mal," the SEAL replied. He waited at the end of the drive to see which direction Deep Six turned before turning towards the house. Upon entering, he quickly doffed his boots and ambled over to a low shrine he and his father had erected after his mother's death several years prior. "See? All safe, just like I promised," he said softly to the portrait of his mother. Once he finished at the shrine he wandered over to the couch and flopped down. He was asleep in seconds.

It was the constant report of gunfire that woke him up. No, not gunfire, knocking. Getting up from the couch, Torpedo ran a hand through his hair and went to answer the door. There stood Cover Girl who took one look at him and smirked. "Let me guess, you sat down and passed out cold," she teased as he held the door for her in welcome.

"Must have," he replied groggily. "What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock on a beautiful Saturday morning," she answered as she headed for the kitchen. He glanced at his watch and muttered a few choice words.

"Hey, make yourself at home while I go get cleaned up and changed," he told her before excusing himself. He quickly showered and dressed and went back out into the living room to find her. "Coffee," he murmured as the smell enticed him into the kitchen.

"Real coffee too," she said, handing him a cup. He took a long draught from his mug before glancing out the back window.

"Ohhh. I know what I'm having for breakfast," he said as he gazed at the mango tree lovingly.

Cover Girl had followed him outside and laughed. "Oh yeah, you're fine," she muttered as the SEAL made short work of climbing up the tree to pick the ripest mangoes.

"Here, catch!" he called out from the boughs and tossed two mangoes down to her. She set them aside as he tossed a few more down to her, before climbing out of the tree. "Real mango," he purred as they took the fruit inside.

Cover Girl took a knife from the drawer and washed some of the fruit to cut up. Torpedo snatched one and tore into it with gusto. "Or you can be uncivilised and just eat it that way," she teased as she cut up the remaining mangoes.

"It's da only way for eat em," he grinned, wiping stray juice from his chin.

"That's the Torpedo I know!" Cover Girl exclaimed, pointing to him. The two laughed and continued with their breakfast of fresh fruit.

"You can take the Hawai'i boy outta da Aina...you can't take da Aina outta the Hawai'i boy," he winked. "I get an idea," he said after spotting bikini ties under her top. "How 'bout we pack a lunch and head up Waimea side?"

"Shark Cove?" she smiled.

"You know me too well," he chuckled.

"Well Mal's been taking good care of your diving gear. Your dad lets us borrow it sometimes," she said, indicating the shed where it was kept. "And I've got my mask and fins in the back of my jeep,"

"We just go snorkelling den. Da real good diving is off the outer Islands," Torpedo said as he stepped out to the shed Cover Girl had indicated. She followed him outside and picked some more mangoes to take with them, along with a few papaya that were ripe as well.

"How about instead of packing lunch, we pick up a couple of plate lunches at Morimoto's along the way?" she called out suddenly.

"I like dat idea even better!" he grinned as he stepped from the shed with his mask and fins.

They went back inside and while Cover Girl filled a small cooler with ice, drinks, and fruit, Torpedo went to his room to grab his diving gear bag. Cover Girl was packing things away in her jeep when she heard the next door neighbour call out to her. "Morning Courtney."

"Hey Mrs Hashimoto," she replied with a smile.

"Checking on da house for Kimo?" Mrs Hashimoto asked, and then she saw Torpedo as he was locking the front door. "Koa!" she cried out and jogged across the lawn towards him. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Wen you get home?"

"Hey Mrs Hashimoto. I got home yesterday," he replied smiling fondly down at the woman he'd known since childhood. They chatted for a few minutes and Mrs Hashimoto extended an invitation to a family barbeque that she was hosting the following day.

"We'll be there," Cover Girl replied, smiling.

"Mahalo, we'll see you tomorrow den," Torpedo added.

They got into the jeep and Mrs Hashimoto waved them off as they drove away. As they got closer to the freeway, Cover Girl asked which direction Torpedo wanted to go. "Take the scenic route or the short one?"

"Nah, jus' go up Kunia way," Torpedo replied. Cover Girl got on the freeway leading towards the shorter of the two routes to the North Shore. "So how you end up choosing da Islands?" he asked, as they drove along.

"The CINQPAC liaison job came open a year and a half ago and I pulled a few strings to get it," she replied, getting off the freeway a short while later to take the country road that ran up the middle of the island.

"Ho...they build all this up," Torpedo said as he saw the new construction in what used to be sugar cane fields.

"Yeah they have," she agreed. "Although as you can probably tell by the aroma, there are still miles and miles of pineapple fields ahead," she added.

"Smells good too," Torpedo agreed, breathing deeply. "But you never answer me...why Hawai'i?"

"Duh! It's Hawai'i!" she teased. "You should have seen how many applications had been put in for the job when it became open."

He chuckled. "I forget sometimes...dis is da dream place for a lot of people."

"Yeah well you have the enviable distinction of having been born and raised here," she pointed out. "For a girl like me from Illinois, this is a dream come true."

"About another week, week and a half," he stated suddenly as he scrutinised the open fields of pineapple.

"And you'll be up here at two in the morning, liberating a few of them?" she laughed. He laughed with her. "Yeah, Steeler and I have pulled that one a few times," she admitted.

"Halla! So bad," he exclaimed. "You made sure dey was ripe first, right?" he added after a moment.

"You've told us enough about your delinquent ways over the years, that we were pros by the time we actually got here," Cover Girl laughed.

"That's good for know," Torpedo replied. They changed the subject to their teammates also in the Islands as they drove along.

"Steeler picked me up at the airport actually," she said. "And the first words out of his mouth were; Torpedo wasn't lying about names on forms."

"Huh?"

"You know how we wouldn't believe you for years about name spaces on official forms over here?" she asked.

"Oh yeah!" he laughed. "So now you finally believe me when I say dat the space for middle names is extra big."

"I certainly do," she said. "Good thing I mastered your middle handle years before too. I've seen some doozies since arriving here."

"I believe it," he smirked. "I remember da first day of school and the teacher was calling out my name. I'm like, who dis Edward Leialoha person?" he added, referring to the local habit of giving Hawai'ian nicknames to children based on their extraordinarily long middle names. "I finally realise she was meaning me, when she said 'Koa Leialoha'. My parents had put it in parentheses next to my name on da form." Cover Girl howled in laughter as he finished. "Hey, we coming up on Schofield, wanna drag Steeler along?" Torpedo learned on the drive home the previous day that Deep Six would be busy with the deep sea diving program.

Cover Girl sighed dramatically. "I would but I know he's running drills and formations today...so no goofing off for the major."

"Auwe, poor t'ing," he muttered.

"You have definitely settled back into Island Boy mode," she pointed out.

"Told you it wouldn't take long."

They chatted about various things as they drove. Before long they came upon Haleiwa and Cover Girl pulled over besides an old building that housed a local favourite food stop. They placed their orders and Torpedo playfully smacked Cover Girl's hand away as she went to pay for it. Receiving their plate lunches, they continued on towards their final destination of Shark Cove. Torpedo took his diving bag and the cooler from the jeep before Cover Girl locked it up. She climbed up to get the surfboard strapped to the roof rack and took that over to where Torpedo had dumped their gear.

Cover Girl watched as the SEAL stripped his shirt off and went over to the small cliff overlooking the cove. He leaned his head back and breathed in the sea air before diving off the cliff. She shook her head as she saw his lithe form dart through the water for a ways before he surfaced. She strapped on her diving knife, and with the surfboard and snorkelling gear in hand, she headed over to the spot he'd dived in from. She tossed the board in and he swam over to it. She then tossed their gear to him before diving in herself. Using the ankle strap, she strapped the board to her ankle before putting on her fins and mask.

"I'll keep the board with me, because I have the distinct impression that you are going to want to cut loose," she explained when he offered to take the board.

"Can't argue with dat," he shrugged. They made their way towards the outer edge of the reef, and as she had predicted, Torpedo took a deep breath and then dived to the bottom some thirty feet down. He lingered for a minute before heading back up to surface. "Should have brought a collecting bag. Get choke oysters down dere," he told her. Cover Girl took her tee off and told him to use it in lieu of a bag. "You sure?"

"Yep. That thing's almost bit the dust and I've got a spare in the jeep," she told him as she handed over her knife as well. He nodded as he knotted the top end of the shirt to close it up. Taking the knife, he took a deep breath and submerged again. She watched from the surface as he pried oysters loose with the knife and stashed them in the make shift collection bag. She could see several small reef sharks swimming lazily around and knew that he was in no real danger. It was the middle of the day and the predators usually fed at night. The sharks scattered when he exhaled the last of his air through his snorkel and came back up.

"Dat's gonna make for some ono grinds later," he stated as he heaved the oysters onto the board.

"Plate lunch and oysters, with mangoes and papaya for dessert? Should have brought a bottle of Champagne instead of a couple of beers," she laughed, knowing that 'ono grinds' meant the Island equivalent of fine dining.

They made their way closer to shore and used the oysters tied to the ankle strap to anchor the board as they snorkelled in the shallows. They stayed in for several hours before hunger finally made them head to shore. Remembering that he'd seen a small bucket in the back of the jeep, he went and fetched it and filled it up with sea water. Cover Girl set up the food and drinks while Torpedo started shucking a few of the oysters. Rinsing them off in the salt water he leaned his head back and swallowed the first one. She teased him when he moaned in pleasure as she handed his plate lunch to him.

"You are so bad."

"Dey stay so good."

They took their time, savouring their picnic, as the day wore on. The sun was getting low on the horizon as they started to pack up. Cover Girl finished securing the surfboard and looked over to where Torpedo was watching the sunset. Quietly she went over to join him and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin gently on the top of her head. "Honestly thought I would never see dat again," he murmured softly. She placed an understanding kiss on the hand resting on her shoulder.

"Welcome home."

TBC...


	4. Catching Up with the Ohana

Kikiao 4

Chapter 4 – Catching up with the Ohana.

Courtney Krieger blinked in the morning light. Rolling onto her back she stretched and then fully opened her eyes. Where the hell? She thought for a moment, as she didn't recognise the ceiling. Looking to her side she saw a dark skinned, large, muscular arm, heavily tattooed with a black tribal design. Oh yeah. Her brain supplied as she woke up more fully. They'd come back to his family home after the beach yesterday and ended up talking late into the night. Lifting the covers up, she peeked under and saw that they were dressed. No...You'd have remembered _that_ Courtney, she chided herself. As quietly as she could, she slipped from the bed and went out towards the living room. "Eat your heart out Snake Eyes," she joked to herself, proud of her stealth skills. She grabbed her keys and went out to her jeep to grab the overnight bag she kept in there for emergencies. Coming back inside, she dumped it on the couch for the time being and went about getting coffee and breakfast going.

Koa Leialoha awoke a little later and looked around his room puzzled. Throwing the sheets back he got out of bed and stretched. At least he hadn't dreamt about the last two years last night, he thought as he walked out towards the living room. Spying the back pack on the couch, he held it up trying to think of how it got there. "Morning," Courtney said suddenly and startled him.

"So I wasn't dreaming last night den?" he asked as everything came back to him.

"Nope. You are officially the envy of Shipwreck and Clutch," she chuckled. "Trust me, sharing the same sleeping space counts as enviable as far as those two are concerned," she added when she saw him try and remember what exactly had happened the night before.

"Just what I need, Hector on my ass if he ever finds out," Koa chuckled.

"I'd get the; what has he got that I don't, from Clutch," Courtney muttered.

Holding his hands up like scales, Koa provided an answer based on their conversations the day before. "New Jersey...Hawai'i. Hawai'i…New Jersey, I win," he winked. Courtney howled in laughter and agreed that he had. "Hey, you no mind if I take a shower first?" he asked, and she waved him to go ahead.

While he was getting ready for the day, Courtney dug out the sundress she had in the bag and tossed it into the dryer to freshen it up. Koa came out a while later and she took off for the bathroom. Koa was seated on the couch watching the news, when she came in, wrapped only in a towel to fetch her dress from the dryer. He cocked an eyebrow as she took off back down the hall before shaking his head. He was pretty sure that the enviable position they had joked about earlier just went up a few notches. Dressed, she came back out and threw her dirty clothes into her bag as he glanced over and smirked.

"Yuck it up Buddy," she teased, playfully smacking him. "Your job is to go out and pick me a dozen mangoes," she added.

"For?" he asked as he got up to do as he'd been asked.

"Mango pokè," she replied. "Well mango salsa actually, but you know how it goes around here…everything gets Hawai'ian-ised," she shrugged.

He chuckled as he went out to get the mangoes, while she went into the kitchen to get out everything else she needed. Koa found himself at her beck and call as she had him helped prep the various ingredients of the salsa. "Try that," she said, holding a spoonful out for him to taste.

"Dat's actually pretty good," he commented.

"Goody. They love it next door," she said as she covered the bowl and put in it in the fridge to chill.

They took off for the store to restock the kitchen and get beer to take to the barbeque as well as run a few other errands. When they got back, people were already showing up next door. Many of whom Koa had known his whole life. They took the groceries inside and while Courtney got the salsa from the fridge, Koa rinsed out a larger cooler to fill with ice and drinks to take with them. Mrs Hashimoto greeted them at the door and after gratefully accepting the salsa from Courtney she led them to the backyard. Koa dumped the cooler over by several others. Mrs Hashimoto took him by the arm and led him over to a smaller group of people.

"Makani? Sejie? I believe you know my guest," Mrs Hashimoto teased. Makani Leialoha turned around and his jaw dropped. Sejie Hashimoto gaped first at his childhood friend and then his mother.

"Koa! Wen you get home?" Makani asked as he wrapped his cousin in a bear hug.

Across the yard, Courtney turned her head over to Kei Hashimoto and smirked. "Your mom is sneaky," she said as they watched the mini reunion.

"Ho, for real," Kei replied. "When did Koa get home?" she asked and Courtney told her. The two women were joined by another guest and Kei playfully smacked him when he informed them that he'd been in on the secret. "Mal, you are so bad!"

"Your mom made me promise," Deep Six shrugged while Courtney laughed.

"You only been home two days? Who else know you is back?" Makani asked across the yard.

"You…the rest of the ohana stay on the Big Island right?" Koa replied.

"I guess dat's true," Makani shrugged. "I couldn't make it over because of work dis year," he added before his cousin asked.

The barbeque became an impromptu welcome home party for Koa, with Makani announcing that he'd host a proper welcome home luau in two weeks time at his home. Courtney found Koa towards sunset and said that she'd call later in the week. She had to head home because she was working in the morning. He walked her out to her jeep where he hugged her and thanked her for all she'd done for him in the past few days. She got up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before getting into her jeep and driving away. Koa went back to the party and caught up with old friends long into the night. He helped with the clean up before retiring to his own home and calling it a day.

The next two days consisted of him not doing much while he caught up on rest. Wednesday morning rolled around and Malcolm showed up to pick him up on the way to the airport, where they'd meet Koa's father. They had some time before they had to leave for the airport, so they sat out in the backyard with coffee, while Koa worked on making a ti leaf and orchid lei to present to his father. "You sure your old man isn't going to mind you raiding his prize orchids for that thing," Malcolm teased.

"What the hell you think he grows all dis stuffs for?" Koa replied as he added another flower to the lei.

Malcolm looked around at the plethora of plants and flowers used for lei making, growing with wild abandon in the yard. Looking back at the SEAL, he shook his head. "No matter how many times I've seen you whip one of those together, it still impresses the hell out of me."

"Gotta keep the culture alive…what's left of it," he muttered.

"I'll give you that one Kid," the retired diver agreed. Like many of the Joes, Malcolm knew more about Hawai'ian history than most of the American population. Koa had made sure of it. Because the two were usually posted together on assignments over the years, Malcolm had picked up some of the Hawai'ian language and customs as well. He'd benefitted from it greatly and it had made his move to the Islands go smoothly as he'd settled into life a lot easier than most mainland transplants. Courtney and Steeler had had similar experiences as they'd quickly settled into Island life too.

"All pau!" Koa exclaimed triumphantly as he held up the finished lei.

Malcolm glanced at his watch. "We've got about half an hour before Kimo's plane lands, so we better get moving." They made it to the airport in fifteen minutes and waited in the arrivals area for the senior Leialoha.

Kimo Leialoha waited until the other passengers disembarked before getting up and leaving the plane. Despite his age, he was a bear of a man and intimidating to those who didn't know him. Those that did know him knew him to be a gentle giant, passionate about life and his culture. A stewardess took his travel bag for him after handing him his cane and politely escorted the elder along the ramp to the terminal. Kimo spied Malcolm in the arrivals area and smiled. His hand went to his mouth when he realised who the man standing next to the deep sea diver was. "Mahalo God…oh mahalo nui loa," he whispered. The stewardess glanced up and saw tears flowing freely down his face and then looked over to where the elderly man was staring. She placed a supporting hand on his arm as a younger man came forward with a lei and tears matching his father's.

"Told you I'd be fine Dad," Koa choked out, placing the lei around his father's neck before the elder dropped his cane and engulfed his son in a tight hug. Malcolm came forward and took the discarded cane and travel bag from the stewardess, thanking her as he did so. She acknowledged his thanks with a nod as they looked on at father and son. Kimo bent his head and placed a kiss on top of his son's head as the two finally separated.

"Mahalo Malcolm," he said as he took his cane from the diver. He then thanked the stewardess for her assistance. She replied with a smile and "you're welcome," before returning to the plane for the next flight.

Koa took his father by the elbow and the three of them walked over to the baggage claim area to fetch Kimo's suitcase. He pointed it out and Koa went in and retrieved it. Malcolm drove them back to Aiea and their home, where he excused himself on account of work. He promised to stop by on his way home later at Kimo's insistence and left. Koa took his father's things into the elder's bedroom as Kimo stood before the small shrine. "Mahalo Ku'uipo for protecting him," he murmured to the picture of his late wife.

Malcolm had picked up Chinese take out to share with the Leialoha's. He was glad that he'd ordered extra when he spied two familiar vehicles parked in front of the house. Doffing his shoes, he let himself in through the front door and followed the sounds of talking to the back yard. "Alani? You're still dating that bum?" he teased the woman sitting next to Steeler.

"Why? You jealous?" she playfully retorted before rising and taking the food from him. Courtney was laughing as she got up to help Alani serve the food the diver had brought over.

"We were just deciding what to do for dinner," Kimo Leialoha stated as he directed Malcolm to an empty chair.

"I figured as much," he replied. Koa tossed him a beer from the cooler between him and Steeler and the diver leaned back in the chair and relaxed.

In the kitchen, the two women were about to start serving dinner when they heard the front door open. They turned to see Makani with his wife and two teenage sons enter. They'd also brought food over and Makani's wife Julie helped serve it up with Courtney and Alani.

"Aloha Uncle Kimo, how was da Big Island?" Makani stated, announcing himself as he came over to greet the men sitting outside.

"You missed a good competition dis year," Kimo said as he got up to hug his nephew.

The three women brought out the food and Julie directed her sons, Jason and Loa to fetch the rest. Soon everyone was eating and talking. Makani told Kimo about the proper luau he was preparing for Koa's return and then he and Julie refused any offer of money to help pay for it. "It's our gift," Julie insisted, effectively ending any further argument. As the evening wore on, Kimo and Makani were playing ukuleles and singing while Alani and Julie danced hula, along to the music. Alani was a dance instructor and soon had Courtney up and dancing along with them.

Malcolm leaned over towards Steeler and got his attention. "Good thing Ralph, that Ace isn't around to start the betting pool," he whispered, jerking his chin towards Koa.

Ralph looked over and smirked. "Yeah no kidding," he snorted.

Koa Leialoha didn't hear either of them. He was solely focused on the redheaded beauty swaying to the music of his homeland.

TBC…


	5. Things Change

Kikiao 5

Things Change.

A/N; I'm using the name 'Koa' for Torpedo instead of his listed first name of Edward. More than likely, like most Hawai'ians, he probably has an incredibly long Hawai'ian middle name, that his parents would have given him the Koa handle from. Ethnic Hawai'ians rarely use their non-Hawai'ian given name, if they have one.

"Sergeant Krieger, you went on a month's leave two hours ago," a booming voice announced from the door of her office.

"Sir?" Courtney looked over at the clock on her desk and gaped a little. "Oh wow, I didn't even realise the time. Let me finish these up and then I'll be out of your hair, Sir," she replied to her CO.

The general shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Clay wasn't kidding when he said I'd be stupid for not taking you on," he said. "Just leave it Sergeant," he ordered.

"Okay…" she replied, closing up her laptop. "Just don't expect me to answer the phone when everything comes crashing down around here," she said as she collected her things to leave.

"We'll manage. Now go have some well earned time off," he replied, as she walked past him and gave him a salute.

Arriving at her apartment, she kicked her shoes off and went into the kitchen for a glass of wine. The following morning she'd be checking out the housing Torpedo had been assigned with him. He'd put in a request to remain at Pearl Harbour and work with the SEAL teams there after his furlough was over and the request had been granted. Just after ten the following morning, the SEAL appeared at her door and showed her the address of his new quarters.

"I know exactly where that is," she said. "Right across from the back gate to Pearl actually," she added as they went down to his car. "Very nice," she commented when she spied the Chevy Camaro he'd driven over in.

"Mahalo," he replied and laughed when she asked him to pop the hood so she could make a closer inspection. "Makani wen take care of it while I was gone," he supplied as Courtney's expert eye examined the lovingly restored muscle car. He held the door for her and soon they were heading across the base to the housing area where Koa would be living. They found the house at the end of a quiet street and stopped the car. "What the hell?" he swore as he took in the massive house before him.

"Officer housing was built up during the war, so they have a surplus," she replied.

"Yeah but it's not like I stay married with kids," he muttered as they went up to the front door. Taking out the keys he'd been given, he opened the door and let Courtney step in first.

"Like I said, they have a surplus of officer's housing," she said as they looked around the expansive lower level. "Single officers who are captains and above get put over here. And last time I looked, you were a captain."

"Yeah but what am I goin' do with all dis?" Koa asked as they headed for the upstairs.

"Throw lots of parties?" Courtney suggested, and dodged the playful swat he aimed at her.

"Ho damn," he murmured when he saw the massive master bedroom.

"Okay I'm moving in!" she exclaimed from the newly remodelled en suite. He joined her and gaped at the massive bathroom. It was one of the largest he'd ever seen in his entire life.

"No for real…dis is nuts," he said, shaking his head.

"If it's any consolation, Ralph's set up like this too," she said. "Although you have the larger master suite…"

"Steeler get one place like dis up in Schofield?"

"Yup. And he's turned it into one big, wall to wall, black and gold shrine to all things Pittsburgh sports," she laughed.

"Okay, I'm not that dedicated," he chuckled as he looked around. "But for real…how da hell I supposed to furnish all dis?"

"That's what you have me for," Courtney said rubbing her hands together in glee. "Let's go shopping!"

"You only came along so you could spend my money," he teased as they headed back downstairs.

"Saw right through me, didn't you?" she sighed dramatically as she made mental notes of the house and started getting ideas of how to make it look more like a home. "But seriously, I could turn this place around on just one month of your pay," she added.

"Get real," he laughed as they headed back to the car.

"Watch me," she smirked. Koa still didn't believe her, and made a bet for fifty dollars to prove his point. "You are so on Sailor boy," she said as they shook on the bet. Their first stop had been a home furnishings place, in which Courtney chose contemporary pieces to fill the various rooms. The second stop was the exchange on base so they could pick up everything else and arranged to have it delivered. Courtney had added up the two cheque stubs from his chequebook and rattled off the sum.

"Oh hell no," he chuckled. "Dat still leaves plenty to go food shopping with," he said with a shake of his head.

"Told you," she smirked. "That'll be fifty bucks please," she added, holding out her hand.

"Yeah yeah, in a minute," he groaned as they pulled into the parking lot of the base commissary. Once out of the car, Koa got out his wallet and handed over a crisp fifty dollar bill to an eagerly awaiting Courtney.

"So nice doing business with you, Captain Leialoha," she smirked as she put the bill away.

"C'mon smartass," he laughed and they went in to do the food shopping.

Back at the house, they were putting the groceries away in the kitchen when Courtney spied the time. "You've been home for exactly two weeks…as of ten minutes ago," she stated.

"Well in dat case," he said, taking a bottle of wine and getting his pocketknife out. "Let's celebrate." He used the corkscrew on the knife to open the wine and they took turns swigging from the bottle. "Oh now da household goods show up," he said when he saw a truck pull up out front.

Courtney had the linens brought into the laundry room so she could start them through the wash, while Koa put the kitchen together. The truck with the furniture showed up just as the other truck left and Courtney oversaw the placement of the various pieces she'd picked out. Koa had to admit, she knew what she was doing as the house came together under her expert supervision. Once the delivery people left, the two of them went and put the bedding on the beds in the master suite and two guest rooms. They finished up by putting towels and other bath linens away. In four short hours the house had gone from bare to furnished in an elegant Spartan fashion.

Koa swung by Courtney's apartment on base so she could get her jeep and the two drove over to Kimo's house so Koa could get the stuff that he had stored there. It wasn't much and easily fit in the two vehicles. While Koa was getting his diving gear out of the shed in the backyard, Kimo had Courtney stash something in her jeep for him. After they had packed everything up, they took Kimo over to see the house.

"Ho, I might have to move in here," the elder Leialoha stated when he saw the size of the place.

"Get plenty room," his son replied as he held the door for his father.

"Nah," Kimo chuckled. "I'd have to start a whole new garden. Besides, my Ku'u might get mad and come haunt me," he added.

"Ku'u?" Courtney asked confused.

"Ku'u or Ku'uipo. It's what he calls my Mom. It means Sweetheart or Beloved in Hawai'ian," Koa answered.

"So that's what that means!" she exclaimed. She'd seen the word around and heard it plenty of times, but never knew what it meant.

Kimo wandered around the house, checking it out while Koa and Courtney went about unloading the car and jeep. He stopped Courtney on her second trip and glanced out to the back shed to see where Koa was. Satisfied that his son would be busy for a few minutes, Kimo asked her to retrieve the surprise she had stashed in her jeep. Cackling, she did so and Kimo set it on the dining room table for Koa to find.

"Hey, what's dis?" Koa asked when he spied the elegantly wrapped parcel.

"Housewarming present," Kimo replied. Koa narrowed his eyes at his father as he opened the large box. Courtney giggled as she stood next to Kimo to see what was inside.

"Auwe…Dad you really didn't need for do dis," he whispered as he took out several traditional Hawai'ian carvings that could be displayed separately or fit into one large one.

"I didn't," Kimo stated. "Your mom wen commission it when she knew she wasn't goin recover from her illness." Koa shook his head slowly as he examined the beautiful koa wood carvings. "She made me promise for give them to you when you get your own place," Kimo added, walking over to place a tender hand on Koa's shoulder. Courtney slipped out to give the two a moment of privacy and went to finish unloading her jeep.

"Auwe Ma," Koa choked out. Taking a deep breath he looked up at his father and thanked him for the gift. "I can put em over dere," he said as he indicated a wall where he had the beginnings of his own shrine to his mother's memory.

"She'd like dat," Kimo said and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

Once everything had been set up and put into its place, the trio took off for dinner at a nearby restaurant. While Courtney and Koa squabbled over who would take care of the cheque, Kimo shook his head and took care of it himself. They were about to argue with him when he scowled at them. "My treat," he growled. "Let me spoil you for once, eh?"

"Fine…" Koa muttered as he held first Courtney's chair for her and then his father's. In the parking lot, Koa thanked Courtney for her assistance and he and Kimo waved her off as she left for home. Koa then took his father to his home, before returning to his new one.

The following morning, Koa swung by his father's house to pick him up and take him over to Makani's for the luau. Courtney would be driving over after meeting up with an old friend for breakfast. In Makaha, where Makani lived, Koa pulled off the road and onto an area of the lawn set aside for parking. Courtney arrived an hour later, at the same time as Ralph and Alani pulled up. Malcolm had arrived a littler earlier and they found him out back sitting on an old log with Koa and a few of Koa's cousins.

"And people wonder we call you 'Steeler'," Malcolm snorted, when he saw the tanker's tee emblazoned with his hometown football team's logo.

"It sure as hell ain't 'cause I like tanks," Ralph winked.

"For real?" Makani asked in surprise.

"Yup. Born and raised a few blocks down from Three Rivers," the tanker replied.

Makani and Julie Leialoha had pulled out all the stops and had planned a huge party. Everyone had a great time at the luau that went on long into the night. Makani's home was on the beach and at sunset Courtney was walking along with Koa at the water's edge. He was planning on heading to the Big Island in a few days and had invited her to come along as she was on leave as well. She jumped at the chance as she had never been there and Koa smirked. He had purchased a plot of land several years back and he was planning on building a house there to retire too, once his stint in the Navy ended.

The following Wednesday, they were on a plane heading for the largest of the Hawai'ian Islands. They landed in Hilo and went first to pick up the jeep they'd rented, and then off to check into the hotel they would be staying at. They spent the day playing tourist in the old whaling town. Koa showed Courtney where tsunamis had devastated the town in the sixties. The area had been full of warehouses back then. Now it was open parkland. The one thing Courtney noticed about the place was that it smelled of tropical flowers everywhere they went. Mostly white ginger that grew in abundance in a lot of the public areas. The smell was intoxicating and she admitted that Hilo was more like the visions she'd had of Hawai'i as a little girl growing up in Peoria Illinois. Koa just laughed at that and she smacked him.

The following day, they drove north of town for a while before turning off onto a dirt road. "Welcome to Casa Leialoha!" Koa stated. "Well it will be when I get da house designed and built," he chuckled. For the time being it was wide open land leading up into the hills. Courtney was surprised to learn that the hills behind the open grassland were also part of the property. When she learned that he had fifty acres of land she gaped. "I've been saving for years for dis," he said as they followed a small stream up into the wooded hills.

"Am I hearing things?" she asked suddenly as she strained to listen.

"Nope." Koa grinned because he knew what she was hearing.

"You have your own private waterfall?"

"Yep."

Courtney just gaped as they walked on. Soon they came upon a large pool that the waterfall emptied into. Entranced, she stripped down to her bikini and stepped into the pool. Koa smirked as he doffed his shirt and joined her. He swam over to where the water cascaded down the cliff into the pool and found a ledge to lean on while Courtney swam in the clear water. Swimming over to him, she flung her arms around his neck while he supported both of them in the water. "You know how to impress a girl," she sighed.

"All part of my master plan," he replied, looking at her with smouldering eyes.

"I'll bet," she said as she leaned in to kiss him.

TBC…


	6. Burning with Passion

Kikiao 6

Chapter 6 – Burning with Passion.

A/N; The reason this went up to an M rating. ^^ Naughty rating for naughty situations and language. The second half of this is me geeking over one of my most favourite places on Earth.

_"You know how to impress a girl," she sighed._

_"All part of my master plan," he replied, looking at her with smouldering eyes._

_"I'll bet," she said as she leaned in to kiss him._

He broke off the kiss first and gently untangled her arms from around his neck. Courtney frowned, but only for a moment as he got a grip of her waist and spun them around in the water. Hoisting her up onto the rock ledge, Koa proceeded to continue where they'd left off. She groaned when she felt his mouth on her stomach, his tongue doing lovely things to her navel. She readjusted her position a little so her legs could fall to either side of him as one of his hands began to wander. He brushed his knuckles along the inside of her thigh and she grimaced when he got to just above her knee. Her hiss told him that he'd found a particularly sensitive spot. Leaning back on one hand, she dug her free one into his thick hair as he began tracing little nips and kisses along her stomach and down towards the soft spot he'd found.

"Oh fuck," she groaned. She grimaced again when the muscles in her leg twitched in pleasure.

He'd arrived at the tender spot inside of her knee. He smirked against her skin for a second before continuing his assault on his new favourite part of her. Feeling the fingers fall away from his scalp, he glanced out the corner of his eye and watched as she lay back on the rock ledge and slowly removed her bikini top. He figured that he'd have plenty of time to explore above her waist as he admired the view for a few seconds. He nipped sharply at the tender skin and followed up with a lingering kiss to the spot. It had been enough apparently as she got up onto her elbows and groaned. He quickly worked his way back up her thigh and settled for kissing her hip for a few moments. He felt her stomach muscles spasm against his shoulder and paused for a second. He'd impressed himself with how fast he'd been able to send her over the edge into oblivion. The spasms waned and he kissed her on the stomach again, causing another small twitch.

She quickly recovered and pushed gently at his shoulders as she sat up. Taking him by the chin she brought his lips up to hers and they kissed each other ravenously as she traced her nails against the skin on his back. Just above the small of his back, she thought when he gasped and arched back suddenly. Slipping from the ledge, her feet found the one he'd stood on in the water. She continued tickling the small of his back with her nails as she peppered kisses across his shoulders. She traced the tattoo over his left pectoral and shoulder with her tongue, still teasing his back with her nails. She paused suddenly to slip into the water and come up behind him. It was his turn to swear and moan when she found the sensitive spot on his back with her lips.

He felt nimble fingers at the front of his trunks, loosening the draw strings and sliding them down his legs. She tossed them onto the upper rock ledge and traced a hand just next to his straining member, all the while continuing on her delicate assault just above the small of his back. That was his undoing as he turned abruptly and easily heaved her back onto the upper rock ledge. Yanking on the ties that held her bikini bottom together, they quickly removed the impeding piece of fabric and tossed it aside. Hooking her knee over his hip, his mouth descended on the pulse point on her throat as he slid into her. Their joining was fast and furious and ended quickly with both of them climaxing at nearly the same time. With what strength remained in him, he gently lowered her back against the ledge and rested his head against her chest as they caught their breath.

"Jesus what hit me," Courtney sighed after a few moments. Koa kissed one of her nipples sending a shiver through her.

"Two decades of pent up desire," he murmured against her skin. She laughed aloud and he chuckled softly along with her.

"We've really known each other for two decades?" she asked suddenly. "God damn."

"Twenty two years to be more exact," he murmured.

They lay there for a few more minutes recovering before slipping back into the water to swim for a while. Nearer the waterfall they entangled again, only this time much slower so they could explore each other more. It was starting to get dark and they parted reluctantly to fetch their clothes and hike back down to the jeep. "It's real hard for see at night through da woods," he'd told her as they came out onto the grassland below. Back at their hotel, they shared a shower before heading off to have dinner. Afterwards they retired for the evening, both exhausted from the day's earlier activities.

Courtney awoke first the following morning and smirked. Slipping a hand beneath the sheets, she slowly stroked her lover awake. Koa nearly ripped the bottom sheet as he strained against her tender ministrations on his manhood. Deftly she finished him off and sent him plummeting into climax with her mouth. She smirked as she watched him gasp to catch his breath for a few moments. Getting up, she playfully smacked his hip and told him to get ready. "We have a volcano to check out," she smirked. He narrowed his eyes at the bathroom where she'd disappeared into and waited until he heard the shower. She was leaning her head back to rinse the conditioner from it when she felt a warm mouth descend on her throat. Their shower took a little longer than planned.

Half an hour's drive south of Hilo and they were entering Volcanoes National Park. They stopped off at the visitor's centre so Koa could check the latest road updates. Lava flows continually took out different roads throughout the park. The first place they went to was the creator atop Kilauea. Courtney marvelled at the small geese wandering around looking for nesting spots on the ground. "So those are nene?"

"Yup. Watch your feet though. Don't want to accidently step on a clutch of eggs," he replied.

Heading down towards the ocean, they stopped off again in the middle of a vast ash field. "It looks like the Mojave," Courtney said as they got out and walked up a trail.

"It's the Ka'ū Desert, actually," he corrected.

"Hawai'i has a desert?"

"Hawai'i has a desert. And you're in it," he chuckled.

"Oh, over there," she said suddenly as she spotted a set of footprints fossilised in the ash.

"Survivors of Keōua's attempt to overthrow Kamehameha during da Battle of Koapapa," he explained. "Dey had retreated and split up. Dese were left by one of the groups that was later killed in a pyroclastic flow in 1790. Keōua was killed a year later." Courtney shuddered at the thought of how the footprint's makers had died.

A little further down another road and they came to a dead end. The road was one of the ones that had been destroyed by lava flows. Trading their flip flops for hiking boots, they cautiously walked out over the lava flow. They were about half a mile from the ocean, when Koa stopped and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Courtney asked.

"Remember dat really saucy video for _Wicked Game_?" he asked.

She smirked. "Two partially clad, really hot people frolicking on a black sand beach…yeah."

"Dat beach is now a couple hundred feet underneath our feet," he said, pointing to the ground beneath them. She pouted her disappointment. "Get other black sand beaches on da Island," he reminded her with a wink.

"Now you're talking my language."

They hiked back to the jeep and Koa made note of the wind direction. It was safe to go to their next destination in the park. Again the road ended in a dead end, cut off by lava, but they were close to where the red hot lava was pouring into the sea, causing a huge plume of steam to rise into the sky. Carefully they made their way to a vantage point where they could see the constant battle of fire and water. Courtney was in awe of the sight before them as she watched new land being formed right before her.

"Told you guys dat film never do dis proper justice," Koa said quietly behind her. She only nodded her agreement as she tried to remember how to breath. When she did find her ability to speak, she murmured quietly about what she was seeing.

"Pele and Nāmaka-o-Kaha'i…always at war with each other."

"A war dat will wage for a long time too," he agreed. He looked up at the sun to get an idea of the time and decided that they should go. "Da winds tend to change later in da day, so it won't be safe here," he said. "Dat steam is toxic."

"Oh now he tells me," she muttered as they hiked back to the jeep and headed back to the park entrance. They didn't leave the park, but rather took a road that branched off into lush jungle. They parked alongside the road and walked the rest of the way to a clearing up ahead. There before them was the upper most part of the ash field they'd seen earlier. A clear line of destruction marred the beautiful rain forest. Courtney found her jaw dropping again at the sheer power of the tempestuous volcano goddess of Hawai'i.

"We're near Pu'u O'o vent," Koa said as he picked a bright red flower from a nearby bush.

Walking along they eventually came to the vent that had been active since 1983. Courtney watched as Koa knelt on the ground and placed the flower before him. He uttered something in Hawai'ian that she couldn't catch before rising to his feet and stepping back towards her. "T'anked Pele for her gift of da land," he replied when she asked him what he had said. They watched the eruption of lava for a while before heading back to the jeep and Hilo. After a quick dinner they headed up to their room and fell into bed together. "We'll head out Kona side tomorrow," he told her between sessions of lovemaking.

They left Hilo early the following morning and headed for the Kona side of the island. Again, Koa's intimate knowledge of the island paid off and Courtney found herself on a lonely black sand beach, straddling Koa in the surf. 'Eat your heart out Helena Christiansen,' she thought as he slowly made love to her throat with his mouth.

TBC…


	7. Blasts from the Past

Kikiao 7

Chapter 7 – Blasts from the Past.

The flight from Korea had been long and Warrant Officer Dashiell Faireborn had not slept well. He was rolling his neck to alleviate the kinks in it as he followed the other three he'd been assigned with, down the plane's steps at Wheeler air field.

"Oh my God, I'm seeing things," Major Brad Armbruster suddenly exclaimed.

"Ace, the last thing I need to hear, is a jet jockey suddenly doubting his eyesight," Flint snorted. He heard the giggle emit from his wife Lady Jaye ahead of him. "I'm serious Al…"

"I don't doubt it, Hon," Alison Faireborn replied.

"No wait a minute…that is the _Polak_," Lieutenant Daina Janack suddenly piped up. She had looked over to where Ace had been looking.

"Pulaski," Armbruster corrected the former Oktober Guardswoman. Flint and Lady Jaye did double takes and looked over to where their comrades were looking.

"Yeah, the Polish tank commander," Daina snorted. "It's 'Polak' in Polish."

"Oh my God, Ace if you're seeing things then so am I," Alison suddenly laughed.

Across the tarmac, Major Ralph Pulaski was not having a good day. "Dixon, so help me God…Don't make me call Pearl and get the best grease monkey I've ever had, to come up here and show you up in five minutes," he barked to his subordinate.

"On it Sir," Dixon stammered as he tried to fix the malfunction on the forklift that was currently the bane of Pulaski's existence.

"God damn…" he muttered under his breath.

"Steeler!" a woman called out from somewhere behind him.

"What!" Pulaski barked, turning towards where he'd heard his code name called from. "Holy shit!" he grinned when he saw the four former teammates heading his way. Turning quickly back to Dixon, he hissed. "You have until I get back, or else the super model gets a call and you're ass is getting shown up." Dixon nodded then sighed when his CO took off at a run towards the approaching quartet.

"Witaj Polak," Daina greeted warmly as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Ahoj Czechova," he laughed, picking her up as he hugged her.

"Say wha?" Ace asked, watching the two blondes before him.

"Hey Pole, and Hey Czech, in their respective languages…at least I'm assuming so," Jaye chuckled.

"What hell are yins doing here?" Ralph asked as he greeted the others as enthusiastically as he'd greeted Daina.

"Just getting back from a mission in the DMZ on the Korean Peninsula," Dashiell replied.

"And taking a nice week long layover on the way back to base," Brad added. When asked where they were going to stay, Alison replied with the guest barracks on base.

"Bull shit," Ralph snorted. "My place is more than big enough, and it's closer," he added. "Give me five minutes and I'll take yins over there." The tank major went back to his group, pleased to see that the forklift from hell, as he'd been calling it, was now working and ordered them to finish the job they'd been assigned. He'd see them back at the tanker's hanger in an hour. He fired up his jeep and within five minutes he pulled up to his home in the officer's housing of Schofield. "Come on in and make yourselves at home," he said as he held the door for them.

"Geeze, I dunno Pulaski," Brad stated as he looked around at the black and gold theme of the living room. "Someone would think you're from Pittsburgh or something."

"I have no clue where anyone would get that idea from," Ralph played along. "Alani. You home?" he called out suddenly.

"I'm not giving you one of my good knives for use on Dixon…oh sorry!" Alani stammered as she came out from the kitchen and saw their guests. "Aloha a hui hou," she greeted warmly.

"Alani, these are some very old and very dear friends of mine, Brad Armbruster, Daina Janack, and Dashiell and Alison Faireborn. They'll be staying over for a few days before heading back to the Mainland," he explained as he introduced his former teammates. "And this is Alani Waiahena, my fiancée," he added with a grin.

"Oh my goodness! How long have you been engaged?" Alison gushed.

"Since last night," Alani smiled.

"We are intruding on you," Daina stated.

"Oh no…trust me. I'd rather you stay here den da guest barracks," Alani quickly interceded.

"We decided a while back that if anyone I know shows up, they are a welcome guest here at our place," Ralph added. "Just trust me on this."

Satisfied that they wouldn't be intruding upon the couple, Alani and Ralph showed everyone to a room. Alani had asked Daina where she was from and grinned. "I've been to Ostrava! I went with my Mom a couple of years ago," she stated. She went on to explain that her mother was a buyer for a high end department store and Alani had tagged along with her mother on a buying trip to the Czech city. Knowing that his friends were in the capable hands of his fiancée, Ralph left to go meet up with his team over at Wheeler. A couple of days had passed and Ralph and Alani were having a barbeque. Ralph had invited Malcolm as well as Courtney and Koa who had just returned from their trip to the Big Island. He hadn't told any of them of the surprise houseguests he had during the conversations, so he could surprise them when they showed up.

"I should have defected to the Joe team earlier," Daina chuckled as Malcolm took her hand and kissed the back of it in greeting.

"Alas M'lady, I'm retired now," he replied. "Oh and a head's up folks," the diver stated suddenly. "I saw them last night and something happened while they were on the Big Island," he added, referring to Courtney and Koa.

"What?" Ralph asked cautiously.

"I think it's safe to say that the two of them are more than 'just friends'," came the reply.

"Yer kidding?" Brad laughed. They were suddenly interrupted by a loud boisterous greeting.

"Holy shit! Stay like one Joe reunion!" Koa called out as he and Courtney came up along side of the house to the backyard. It was obvious to anyone who saw them, that they were a couple.

"Jesus Christ the Maniac from Montana was right after all," Brad swore.

"What?" Dashiell asked.

"Last betting pool I got going, involved who Cover Girl would end up dating…Sci-Fi won," the pilot said shaking his head.

"Sci-Fi wen bet on me? Cool!" Koa said as he clasped hands with his former teammates. A scream from Courtney suddenly interrupted anything else that was going to be said and they all turned to look at her. Courtney was grinning ear to ear and looking at the ring on Alani's finger. "You wen propose? Ho congrats Cuz!"

"Took her mom out to dinner and asked for her daughter's hand in marriage even," Ralph beamed.

"How wonderfully old fashioned," Brad teased.

"She told me I was nuts," Ralph laughed. "But I got her blessing, so I'll gladly take it"

As the afternoon wore on, they separated into two groups, men and women, each involved in their own conversations.

"Alright, spill," Alison demanded looking at Courtney. "You and Torpedo."

"Ah…yeah that," Courtney said absently rubbing at her chin. "We went to the Big Island and one thing led to another," she said as she started to give details. "I mean it's weird. We've known each other for years and yet this just seems like the most natural thing in the world," she said a she finished the story. "And time to change the subject!' she suddenly piped up. "What do you two plan on doing with your last few days here?" she asked Alison and Daina.

"Dash and I are thinking of spending a night in Waikiki," Alison replied and Courtney smirked.

"Made any reservations yet?" she asked. "Because if you haven't I can pull a few strings."

"Do tell," Alison said, matching her friend's smirk.

"Not to knock the Hale Koa or anything," Courtney said, holding up a hand. "But how does all inclusive, on the house no less, at the Hilton Hawai'ian Village grab ya?" Alison gaped at her. "The manager owes me a few big favours for some high rolling business I drummed up for him a while back," Courtney added, waggling her eyebrows.

"Dash! We're staying at the Hilton!" Alison called out to her husband.

Across the yard, Flint winced. "It's only one night," he surmised, knowing what it would cost.

"Heh, going by da look on Court's face, it's gonna be free Cuz," Koa chuckled. Courtney had her cell out and was already calling in the favour.

"Is there a joint in Waik's that doesn't owe her a favour or two?" Malcolm asked incredulously.

"Don't t'ink so. Hell should have seen da upgrade she wen nab us in Kona when we went over dat side," Koa replied. "No trust me Flint," he said as he glanced at his friend. "If she can't get da whole t'ing on the house, she'll get most of it."

"This Tuesday night in an Ali'i suite, all inclusive and on the house," Courtney suddenly called out to Dash as she ended the call.

"Told you," Koa smirked.

"Jesus, remind me to have her pull a couple strings when the wedding planning starts," Ralph laughed.

As it would turn out, the only strings that Cover Girl had to pull were the ones that let her get the day free so she could bear witness to their wedding in front of the judge. Ralph and Alani had boiled their options down to two, simple and in front of a judge, or ostentatious and Catholic. As Alani wasn't religiously inclined, and Ralph was fairly lax in his own faith, the simpler of the two sufficed just fine for them. For their honeymoon, they'd opted for a road trip along historic Route 66.

TBC…


	8. That's one way to do it

Kikiao 8

Chapter – 8. That's one way to do it.

A/N; that is an actual Hawai'ian middle name that shows up in this.

Nearly a year had passed since Edward 'Koa' Leialoha, also known as Torpedo, had returned to his home in Hawai'i. A few of his former Joe teammates also called the Islands home; one in particular was currently the love of his life, Cover Girl, also known as Courtney Krieger. She worked as an Army liaison for all branches of the services and was stationed at Pearl Harbour, the main base in the Islands. He'd also been stationed at Pearl after returning from serving nearly two years in Afghanistan. Courtney had been at the airfield in Hickam to greet him upon his return home nearly a year earlier. Within a month they had become romantically involved. Since they were both single, Courtney maintained her apartment on base with the barest minimum. She would stay there during the week, while she was working and on Friday afternoons, she would head across base to the home Koa had in the lush area reserved for Naval officers. They'd spend their weekends together before returning to their weekly routine of living apart. It wasn't perfect, but they made it work. One such Friday afternoon in April, Courtney had just finished tossing her uniform into the washing machine and had changed into shorts and a tee shirt. She was at the sink rinsing off the dishes when Koa came home. He quickly doffed his boots and came up behind her, placing his hands on the counter on either side of her. She tilted her head back and gladly received a kiss from her lover.

"I know that look," she said as their lips parted. "What's stewing over in that brain of yours this time?"

He snorted a small laugh before speaking. "I've been thinking."

"Mm hmm?"

"We both have a month's furlough coming up in September and I was thinking about what we could do," he said.

"Any ideas?" She'd also been pondering several ideas of what they could do in their free time.

"How 'bout we use Dad's boat and sail around da Islands?" he suggested.

"That sounds almost deliciously romantic," she smirked, as she put a glass on the rack to dry.

"It's always been my dream idea for a honeymoon," he stated, waiting to see if she would catch his train of thought.

She had missed it entirely, as she giggled. "So you wanna give it a test run huh?" Koa shook his head and nuzzled her hair as she kept talking. "Pull up to some remote beach and go swimming," she said, forming quotation marks in the air as she said 'swimming'. It had become something of a private joke between the two as their lovemaking tended to occur in or near water a lot.

"You're cute, but sometimes you can be so clueless," he teased. She turned around to face him and folded her arms across her chest. "I said; my dream honeymoon?" Her smirk faded as the realisation dawned on her. "Courtney Alexis Krieger what I am suggesting is, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

She swallowed audibly as she gazed up at his calm demeanour. She secretly hoped that it was just a façade and that he was just as nervous as she was at that moment. Finding her voice after another loud swallow she gave him her answer. "Edward Wai'akoakakimonuihe'aka Leialoha, the honour would be very much mine," she murmured. She laughed when he heaved a huge sigh of relief. "That's a poker face Ace would be proud of," she said.

"Ho, for real huh?" he replied as he rested his forehead against hers.

Malcolm Willoughby had had a good day. His diving trainees had been involved in an exercise against the SEAL team Koa was the second in command of. The objective had been to see if the trainees could stop the SEALs from entering the mouth of Pearl Harbour. He'd had field day critiquing their failure as the SEALs had slipped past undetected. He locked the door to his house and headed up the street towards the home of Koa's father. Kimo would enjoy hearing about the exercise. "You coming too huh Ches?" he asked the cat that followed him as he walked. She merely meowed to her master before pausing to inspect a flower growing through someone's fence.

Over at Kimo's home, Malcolm made himself at home and poured more whiskey into the elder's glass as he talked about the day. Kimo Leialoha was laughing at a particular part when Malcolm had told him about the message his son had left for the trainees. He paused in his lei making to take a sip of his whiskey. "Koa wen really tell them dat dey was fish food?" he asked. He picked up another flower to weave into his creation and considered its placement for a moment.

"Something like that…granted it was a little cruder," Malcolm replied. "Speak of the devil…" he trailed off when he heard someone come in through the front door.

"Hey boys," Courtney greeted as they stepped through the backdoor. She leaned in to give Kimo a peck on the cheek and complimented the lei he was making for the sheer joy of it.

"You already wen tell Dad about today?" Koa asked as he paused to hug his father.

"They weren't exactly thrilled with the wet board you left for them," Malcolm replied as Courtney and Koa got comfortable around the table.

"Can't help it…they made it too easy for us," Koa shrugged.

"So what you two planning for do dis weekend?" Kimo asked. Courtney and Koa glanced at each other.

"Ring shopping," Courtney replied. Malcolm raised a confused eyebrow at the couple. Kimo however slowly gaped at them.

"You getting married?" Kimo murmured in awe. Malcolm's jaw dropped then.

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could borrow da boat for da honeymoon," Koa replied nonchalantly. Courtney playfully smacked his arm for trying to play cool.

Kimo dropped the lei and reached over to hug his son in congratulations. He reached for Courtney's hand and brought it to his lips as he laughed in his joy at the news.

"Oh please let me be the one that gets to drop the bomb on Wreck," Malcolm asked after congratulating the couple.

"Knock yourself out!" Courtney laughed. Glancing inside the house she saw that another couple had arrived at the weekly get together. "Shh!" she hissed, nodding towards the door. Ralph and Alani Pulaski came out the backdoor and greeted the four around the table. "Hey Pulaski? Gotta favour to ask ya," she piped up as the newcomers took a seat.

"Uh-oh…" Ralph laughed. "What do you want?"

Courtney bit her lip for a moment before asking her favour. "Since my Dad's long since passed away, I was wondering if you'd walk me down the aisle?" Ralph gaped as Alani jumped up and ran over to hug Courtney.

"I'd be honoured Court." He finally managed after a few seconds.

"While we on da subject," Koa piped up as he turned towards Malcolm. "I need a best man."

Malcolm shook his head and laughed. He was still digesting the news of their engagement. "Sure thing Kid."

"How much of dis you already have planned?" Kimo asked.

"Actually, we just have to ask Makani if we can use his place," Courtney replied. "The rest of it is pretty much figured out."

"Oh! And we need for ask Uncle Hanale if he'll officiate da service," Koa added, referring to a long time family friend.

"How long have you two been engaged?" Alani asked. Kimo got up and wandered into the house for a moment.

Glancing at her watch, Courtney replied with three hours. "We're going for simple. Not as simple as you two went," she added referring to Alani and Ralph. "But definitely a lot simpler than the average wedding."

By the time they'd been engaged for four hours, almost everything was in place. Kimo had called Hanale and asked him to come over. The Kahuna grinned when asked if he would officiate and said that he'd been waiting for the day since Koa was born. Makani had stopped over on his way home while Kimo was calling Hanale. Makani wandered outside to the backyard after Kimo had growled at him to go talk to his cousin immediately.

"Hey what's so important, I gotta talk to you 'NOW'?" Makani asked in bewilderment.

"We'll pay for all da booze and da food," Koa started. "If Court and I can use your place for get married…on da beach."

"Dat's all?" Makani asked. "Shoots yeah, no problem!" he laughed. Poking his head in the door he bellowed to Kimo. "Hey why you scare me like dat? You make em sound like scoldings."

"My only child just wen tell me dat he's getting married. It's important to me," Kimo said as he came back outside. Koa had to bite hard on his tongue to keep from screaming with laughter at the sight of his father and cousin eyeing each other up. Both men were over six and a half feet tall and very large in size. The others didn't bother hiding their amusement.

"No need for make em sound like I being scolded though," Makani muttered as he backed down from the standoff. Not that the men were ever going to come to blows anyway.

"Like I said…dis is important," Kimo restated as he took his seat and went back to working on his lei. Makani made a face behind his uncle's back and several people struggled to keep from laughing. Kimo reached back with his cane and swatted his nephew on the leg. "Always so stubborn…you know you don't sass your elders," Kimo added. Makani's pride stayed bruised for all of ten seconds before he quickly returned to his usual jovial self as the evening wore on.

Courtney Krieger had found that planning a traditional Hawai'ian wedding was infinitely easier than planning a traditional Western one. She had dreamed of a simpler affair as a child, and after her modelling days, became dead set on the idea. Not that designer wedding gowns weren't gorgeous, they were. It's just that she had modelled so many over the years that she had come to despise them. Not only did they tend to be ridiculously expensive, they were also rather uncomfortable. She couldn't remember a single one she had modelled that was easy to wear.

As for the flowers, she had learned that traditionally on the morning of the wedding, the bride and younger women of the family would go into the hills and pick everything they would need. That part she couldn't wait for, as the hills in this case were across the street from Makani's home and loaded with exotic wildflowers. The hardest decision Courtney found herself making was deciding between Scarlet or Lady Jaye, as to who would be her maid or matron of honour. Koa was only going to have Malcolm as his best man. When he asked her what she was humming and hahing over one day she told him. "Why not just have both?" he'd told her. When she brought up the point that he would only be having the one attendant he shrugged. "Who said we had to have da same number?"

"Point made and taken," she shrugged and called both women up to see if they would be busy at the end of August. They jumped at her invitation and said they'd be there come hell or high water. 'Yep', she thought to herself. Planning a Hawai'ian wedding was infinitely easier, not to mention more exciting because of the traditions, it was also a lot less stressful. Now all she had to do was convince her mother. Something she was not looking forward too.

The Saturday before the wedding had arrived and Courtney and Koa were at the airport awaiting her mother's arrival. Shana and Alison had arrived a few days earlier and were staying with the couple at their place. They had decided to play tourist for the day and Courtney had called them both cowards. They insisted that they were being cautious, not cowardly. Both women had met Mrs Krieger before and knew all too well what she was like when she got on a roll about her daughter and the path she'd taken in life. Despite their argument, she insisted that her friends really were cowards. Courtney had worked her magic with her hotel contacts and had managed to set her mother up in the Ko Olina resort on the western end of O'ahu. She had lied through her teeth when she told her mother that the hotel would give her the full Hawai'i experience, she'd actually made the arrangements for her own sanity.

"You look like you ready for go into battle," Koa teased.

"It's my mother. It could end up being World War III," Courtney snorted. Glancing over her shoulder, she frowned. "And I'm still mad at you," she stated as she glared at him in his BDU's.

He held up in his hands in surrender as he swore he hadn't asked to work that day. "I didn't volunteer for do da personnel records. I'm only da second in command so they assigned em to me."

"Probably out of pity when you told them you were meeting your soon to be mother in law," she huffed.

"Probably," he admitted with a chuckle.

"Oh crap, here it comes," Courtney said when she saw her mother coming out of the terminal. "Brace yourself." Koa chuckled as Courtney went to meet her mother and guide her back to introduce the two of them.

"Aloha and welcome to Hawai'i Mrs Krieger," Koa greeted. He placed a lei his father had made over her neck and bent down to kiss both of her cheeks. Courtney noticed that he'd toned his usual accent way down.

"Thank you," Aubrey Krieger said somewhat surprised. Courtney had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Koa had won her mother over in all of ten seconds with his charm. "You came right here from work?" Aubrey asked as they led her to the baggage claim.

"Unfortunately I have to leave here and go to work for a few hours," he replied. "I will see you later this evening at dinner though.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Dear."

"You ham," Courtney mouthed to him from behind her mother.

They collected Aubrey's bags and took them out to Courtney's jeep. Koa held the passenger door for Aubrey, and helped her into her seat. Courtney was waiting at the back of the jeep with her arms folded.

"Have fun," he teased as he fished his car keys from his pocket.

"I hate you," she muttered darkly.

He chuckled as he pulled her in for a hug. "You weren't saying dat last night," he reminded her, kissing her temple.

She nodded her agreement at that statement. "That's because you are really, really good in bed."

"Damn right I am! See you tonight," he said and they shared a brief kiss. She watched him get into his car and drive away before getting into the jeep.

"He's very good looking," Aubrey said as they left the airport. "And quite charming too."

"He normally doesn't sound like that," Courtney told her. "His accent is usually a lot thicker. That was his 'work' voice." She went on to explain the local dialect and that it took some getting used to. "If you hear a word you don't know, just ask. I know what they're saying…unless it's in Hawai'ian and then I'd need translator."

"Hawai'ian can't be that hard? Didn't you say it was like a Creole English?"

"No, that's Pidgin," Courtney corrected. She rattled off the few phrases she did know in Hawai'ian and translated them for her mother.

"Oh. What a beautiful language," Aubrey said. Courtney bit her tongue and refrained from telling her how it had almost been wiped out by white settlers and missionaries, along with most of the Hawai'ian culture. She glanced at the odometer when her mother had changed the subject to the upcoming wedding. They hadn't gone five miles and Courtney felt her shoulders tighten.

"Look at it like this Mom," she said. "How many weddings have you been to over the years?"

"Plenty of them, why?"

"Does any one in particular stick out for you?"

"My marriage to your father," Aubrey said after a moment.

"Any others?" Courtney asked. Aubrey went on to describe the many similarities of the various weddings she'd attended over the years, but none of them were remarkably different or unique. "Exactly. This one probably will stick out because of how unique it'll be."

"Now Sweetheart…"

"Mom, please. Maybe it's the tomboy in me, but I've always wanted a simple one," Courtney interrupted. "And after the modelling career, simple really started to look good. And then I discovered how it was done here, and I fell in love with the idea."

"But it seems so primitive," Aubrey said.

"'Ancient or traditional' are the preferred descriptive terms to use Mom," Courtney corrected. "'Primitive' tends to remind the locals of the European effort to obliterate their culture in the seventeen and eighteen hundreds."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah. And it's the tradition of the whole thing that does appeal to me…not to mention Koa as it is his culture after all. His father, who'll you meet tonight does volunteer work as an authority on Hawai'ian culture and language," Courtney stated. "Kimo's kind of like a tribal elder and he does garner that kind of respect from locals. You'll see when you meet him at dinner tonight."

"I look forward to it," Aubrey replied with genuine interest.

"And if you want something that you know as 'traditional' I have the 'something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue' one firmly in place. I'll show you when we get to the hotel," Courtney added.

"I see."

"Mom," Courtney sighed. "I have everything ready and set to go. All I need from you is to sit back, relax, enjoy, and watch your daughter get married."

"Alright Sweetheart…you win," Aubrey chuckled, holding up her hands in defeat. "I just have one request," she said holding up a hand to stall any comment from her daughter. "Would you mind terribly if I gave you something to add to the 'something old' bit?"

"I'd love it. Thank you Mom," Courtney smiled.

They got to the hotel and Aubrey's jaw dropped when she saw the suite she would be staying in. Courtney excused herself for a moment and slipped into the bathroom, with the bag she'd brought up to the room with her. Aubrey was standing at the window looking out at the Pacific Ocean when Courtney coughed behind her to get her attention. Aubrey Krieger brought her hands to her mouth when she saw the vision that was her daughter, in her wedding attire. It consisted of a simple white silk embroidered tank top and a beautiful white silk sarong with a delicate blue water pattern hand painted around the bottom of it.

"The hair will be loaded up with flowers," Courtney said before reaching for the elegant carved jade pendent around her neck. "This is the 'something borrowed'. Koa's great Aunt Kay loaned it to me." Next her hand drifted up to the sapphire studs in her ears and Aubrey smirked. "The studs Daddy gave me are the 'something blue'." She held her arm up to display a simple old fashioned pearl bracelet. "Grandma's diamond bracelet is the 'something old'. And this is the 'something new'. I'm not going to put it on until the wedding day though…then it's never coming off," Courtney smirked as she held up a velvet box containing a white gold Hawai'ian style bangle that Kimo had commissioned just for her.

"It's a good thing you have double pierced ears Sweetheart," Aubrey said as she rummaged through her purse for a moment. She pulled out a small velvet box and held it open for Courtney to see. "My mother gave them to me for me wedding. Like her mother had given them to her for her wedding. Now it's your turn," Aubrey said as she held out the box containing a pair of elegant pearl drop earrings.

"Oh Mom." Courtney whispered. "Thank you." They hugged and Courtney took the earrings from her mother.

"There. I've added my two cents so I'm satisfied," Aubrey smirked.

"Yeah!" Courtney cheered, pumping her fist.

"Oh honestly Courtney!" Aubrey scolded.

She just laughed as she headed back to the bathroom to change back into her other clothes. When she came out, Aubrey was on the couch and looking a little sleepy. Courtney said she'd come and wake her to get ready for dinner, and Aubrey thanked her, before heading to the bedroom to take a nap. Courtney headed down to one of the hotel bars and found herself chatting with the manager. A friend she'd known from her days as a model. She thanked him profusely for the favour of putting her mother up in a very nice suite and he just waved his hand as if it had been no problem. He told her it was the least he could do for all the military big wigs on golf holidays that she'd sent his way.

An hour before dinner, Courtney had gone up to wake her mother up so she could get ready. Courtney meanwhile changed out of the shorts and tee she was wearing and slipped into a black dress with a blue floral pattern on it. Ready, mother and daughter went down to the lobby to wait for father and son. Courtney had forewarned her mother about just how big Kimo was and that several of the men in the Leialoha clan were equally as large. "It's the smaller ones like Koa you have to watch out for. The big ones are all teddy bears."

"What do you mean 'watch out for'?" Aubrey asked.

"Well…" Courtney said. "Navy SEAL, a fire fighter, two cops, one of them in the LAPD SWAT, a martial arts instructor, and construction demolitions," she said rattling off the array of dangerous occupations her fiancé and his cousins were in.

"Wow," Aubrey was impressed.

"With the big ones, just give them a hug and a beer and they're all set…speak of the devils," Courtney said as she spotted Kimo and Koa enter the hotel lobby.

Despite the head's up her daughter had given her, Aubrey still had to catch herself before she gaped at the sight of Kimo Leialoha. "Aloha a hui hou ma ka Aina," Kimo greeted as he presented her with a lei and took her hand to kiss it.

"Hello and welcome to my homeland," Courtney translated.

"Thank you very much," Aubrey said as she took Kimo's proffered arm and they headed for the restaurant.

Courtney and Koa lingered a little behind their parents and Courtney had the giggles. "And I thought you had her eating out of your hand," she said as they watched Kimo charm the socks off Aubrey.

"So…how it went?"

"Truce has been called and no blood will be shed," Courtney replied, and told him about the agreement she'd come to with her mother.

Dinner had been one of Aubrey listening in rapt fascination as Kimo told her about the culture and history of the Hawai'ian Islands. Koa and Courtney excused themselves afterwards and took care of the dinner bill, before going out to the beach and walking along it in the moonlight. Kimo and Aubrey meanwhile had moved over to one of the lounges where Kimo continued to entrance Aubrey.

"Remind me to buy Kimo something ridiculously nice and expensive," Courtney said. "I've never seen my mother like that."

Koa laughed. "No forget…you gotta get my dad something really nice and expensive," he teased as he leaned in to kiss his bride to be. She swatted his arm.

TBC…


	9. Once a Joe

Kikiao

Once a Joe…

A/N; Final chapter. I'm going to add to this eventually, but for now it is complete.

Sergeant Courtney Leialoha was sitting on the floor of her office, going through one of her filing cabinets and clearing out all the older files when she heard her door open.

"Sergeant Krieger," a man called out and she frowned.

"Actually it's Sergeant Leialoh…holy shit!" she exclaimed as she turned and saw who was smiling at her from the door. General Hawk.

"I know its Leialoha now, I just couldn't resist," Hawk chuckled. "Congratulations by the way. I have to admit I was surprised when I heard that you and Torpedo were getting married."

"What can I say? He caught me and swept me off my feet," she smirked. "So what brings you to Paradise, General?"

"Let's round up your husband first and then I'll explain," Hawk said. She'd had an idea of what was going on but didn't say anything as she drove Hawk over to the SEAL headquarters on base. Hawk presented the SEAL CO with a letter, which he skimmed over before directing them to the pool where the SEAL teams trained. Cover Girl let loose with a piercing whistle to get everyone's attention and then motioned with her finger for Torpedo to join her. He spied Hawk and quickly excused himself from the drills going on in the pool.

"Hey Hawk, Aloha!" Torpedo smiled as he greeted him.

"I'll get right to the point," Hawk stated. "Intel has strong evidence that COBRA is reforming and that they're stronger than ever. We're reforming the team." The couple glanced at each other and Hawk sighed. "I know and Torpedo, Cover Girl, I'm sorry…you just started your lives together…" Cover Girl cut him off.

"Hey, once a Joe, always a Joe," she stated.

"What she said," her husband concurred. "When do we report for duty?"

"You have a week to tie up anything you need to here," Hawk said. "Steeler's already been informed."

They found out that their possessions as well as Steeler and Alani's were going to be airlifted to the new PIT. Cover Girl found that saying farewell to Kimo was the hardest part. Her father in law had quickly filled in the hole left by her own father's death when she was just a child. At the airport, Malcolm vowed to look after Kimo for them. The retired Joe's heart broke as he watched Kimo hug the pair farewell on the day they were leaving. They heard the call for their flight and reluctantly parted. Malcolm had also vowed to Ralph and Alani Pulaski that he'd look after Alani's mother as they bid her good bye one last time. Alani's mother was leaning against Kimo Leialoha and crying as the two watched their children leave. "I swear that I'll care for them as if they were my own parents," Malcolm said as he bid his own farewells. "Just do me a favour and stay safe."

Steeler slouched in his seat as the plane got ready to taxi to the runway. At least Hawk had booked them into first class, as it was a long flight to the new PIT. In the two seats in front of him, Alani and Cover Girl were sniffling and consoling each other. He glanced to his left and saw Torpedo with his head against the seatback, his eyes closed. The plane started down the runway, picking up speed and Torpedo's brow furrowed. As the plane lifted off the tears fell. Steeler felt his own eyes sting and turned his gaze to his right to look out the window. 'We'll come back. To Hell with COBRA.' He thought.

The new PIT had proper housing for the Joes instead of the barracks they'd had at the old PIT. "I miss my old bathroom," Cover Girl moaned as she finished setting up their new one.

"At least da shower stay big enough," Torpedo teased from the bedroom. Cover Girl just snorted. Their new house was smaller than the one they'd been living in, but not by much. They heard Steeler call out for them from the front door and told him to come on up.

"We have a situation meeting in twenty minutes," the tanker said as he wandered into the master suite.

"Give us a minute to change and we'll meet you downstairs," Cover Girl said as Torpedo retrieved their uniforms from the closet. Cover Girl slid her leather jacket on and glanced across the bedroom to where Torpedo was knelt down lacing up his boots. Where her uniform had changed little, his was much different. He now wore solid black BDU's, which she thought suited him really well. They headed downstairs and with Steeler, headed for the meeting. As they were coming up on the main PIT they heard Clutch call out.

"Courtney Krieger baby! How I have missed your gorgeous ass!" Clutch crowed.

"Forget it swabby, she's married," Shipwreck growled from behind him.

"Bullshit!" Clutch exclaimed and looked over to where Cover Girl was holding up her left hand to show off the wedding ring on her fourth finger. "Oh Jesus, don't tell me. Some pretty boy who probably couldn't last five seconds in a fight," he groaned. Steeler covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his amusement as Torpedo cocked an eyebrow at Clutch.

"You wanna chance 'em?" the SEAL asked, holding up his left hand to show off the ring that matched Cover Girl's.

"You!?!" Clutch gaped in disbelief. He then glared at Steeler who was losing the battle to keep from laughing out loud.

"Me," Torpedo smirked. He took a couple of steps closer so that he was nearly in Clutch's face. "And if I hear about a single crude comment, or proposition, or anyt'ing else dat I feel is inappropriate, I'm gonna have Snake Eyes let me handle your hand to hand PT. Got it?" Clutch actually gulped at the deadly seriousness in Torpedo's threat. The mechanic nodded and Torpedo narrowed his eyes. "I asked you if you got it."

"I gotcha. I ain't that bad you know." Clutch spat.

"Glad for hear it," Torpedo replied jovially. Cover Girl rolled her eyes while Steeler gave up and started howling in laughter.

"She fell for the SEAL," Clutch groaned.

"She fell for the SEAL," Shipwreck repeated. "Deep Six had a field day ringing me up to tell me they were getting hitched," he added.

"Malcolm actually begged me to let him be the one who told you, Wreck," Cover Girl said. Like Steeler, she had been struggling to keep her amusement contained.

"That no good son of a bitch," the sailor muttered as the group continued on towards the meeting. Inside the meeting room several of Cover Girl's admirers had learned that she was no longer available. Dusty and Footloose had cheered and congratulated her and Torpedo, but a few were as surprised or taken aback as Clutch had been a few minutes earlier. Snake Eyes tapped Torpedo on the shoulder to get his attention.

*Just let me know if you ever want to fill in for hand to hand training,* the ninja signed. Torpedo smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"My hero," Cover Girl snorted, swatting her husband's arm as she said it.

It was a lovely Friday evening in Aiea Hawai'i. Retired Navy diver Malcolm Willoughby was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed, absently scratching the little grey cat curled up in his lap. He heard a deep rumbling chuckle off to his side and cracked an eye open. Kimo Leialoha had been responding to emails requesting his presence to speak in classrooms and share his knowledge of Hawai'ian history and customs. The elder turned his laptop around so Malcolm could read the email he'd just received from Torpedo and Cover Girl. The diver laughed and said that he wished he had been there to see it for himself, as he read about how well the news of their marriage had gone over with some of Cover Girl's more ardent admirers. He went on to explain who different people were that had been mentioned in the email while Kimo topped off their glasses with scotch. The diver then spent the rest of the evening regaling the elder with tales about the lighter side of life in GI Joe.

FIN.


End file.
